Borguson Chapter 1
"Alright time to get to work", spoke a young man as he stepped off a boat and began to stretch his arms. The young man's hair was a complete mess and his white t-shirt had stain from Pizza. His pants were old and had small hole located at random spots all over it. His shoes were dingy and told of years of wear and tear. His over all expression screamed poor, but the muscular frame gave testament to the true character of the warrior who stepped off the ship. This young man was named Marcus Hallowen. "Alright ladies and gentlemen", spoke a aged man as he stepped off the boat behind the young man. His voice went out to a crowd of individuals who were just as dingy looking as Marcus. "We will be spending two days here on Isen and then be heading back out to sea. So enjoy a few days on land while we restock the ship and prepare to set sail." "Eye eye captain", spoke the group as they began to disperse. A few side bar conversation began to break out among the group as they all went toward different directions. "You know sometimes I don't get that old man", spoke Marcus as he stared back at the ship captain. The man was already talking to his crew and staring down at a check list. "Hmm, what is the problem", spoke the individual who Marcus was talking to. It was another young gentlemen of course, though young did not exactly fit him anymore. He was not old either. The man he was speaking to was middle aged, around the age of 28 and 31. The man's name was Hikari and he had a reputation for being a failure. "Why did he tell us the same thing he already told us on the ship", spoke Marcus as he began to walk away from the vessel and toward the town. "Because people are stupid", spoke Hikari as he began to follow behind Marcus. "I remember one guy at Fort Strong who..." "Hey, hey, hey, hey", shouted Marcus cutting Hikari off! "I don't want to hear any of your old war stories or anything about your time with the World Government. I told you before that me and Uncle Kill Joy don't really get along." "Pshaw, lighten up", spoke Hikari. The offense could be seen on his face, but the middle aged man simply let it go. There was no point in starting a argument with a brick wall after all. No matter what he said or did Marcus was going to be Marcus. He found that out though the voyage." "So how much longer we got left on this raggedy ship anyway", spoke Marcus as he walked in front of a food stand? His words confused the women trying to sell her fruit, but once she noticed Hikari she put two and two together. "I don't know, I can't really remember", spoke Hikari as he walked around the young man and looked at the fruit stand. "Maam can you give me those two", spoke Hikari as he pointed toward two apples and handed her some money. The maiden took the bill gladly and began to break down change to return to the former marine. "Oh come on, don't be petty", spoke Marcus as he looked at the former marine. "Same to you", spoke Hikari as he took his change and took a bite out of his apple. "I am going to check into our rooms. If you want to know go ask the captain or one of the other travelers." With that Hikari walked off leaving the young man alone in the market. "Great I have a child for a superior", spoke Marcus as he paid for his own fruit and began to walk away from the food stand. "I wonder if joining up with these guys is a good idea", spoke Marcus to himself as he began to walk down the street. "If everyone inside the York mercenaries are as childish as he is then I might as well stayed a cabin boy on that cruise ship." For a moment Marcus stopped and began to think back onto his old job. "Never mind", he spoke as the incident flashed back into his mind. It was best that he moved on with his life. His days of food service are over. Walking down the street Marcus began to look around the town. It was a dingy place, thought Hikari had warned him of that, and the streets smelled like old pig. Everyone seemed to be happy, thought there was this fakeness about their smiles. They all seemed to be wearing a mask of a happy little village, but the past lingered over them like a raging storm. Empty houses lined several of the streets and the small cross set into stone told of the deaths that took place here. "It seems like the world government leaves its mark every where", spoke Marcus as he reached down and picked up a old rusted badge. Blood stained the back of the small piece of steel. It told of the story of the massacre that took place here two years ago. The price for rebellion has always been death, but when a four star shows up, well lets just say the rebels are not the only ones who die. "Candide Voltair", spoke Marcus as he dropped the rank on the ground. The name held meaning for him and the fact that he was standing in this place of massacre made him uneasy. As Marcus began to look around his breathing began to pick up. Old memories began to flash back into his head and pressure began to build up in his chest. "No not now", shouted Marcus as he closed his eyes and began to clam his mind. He waited for a moment and allowed himself to regain his composure. After that he turned toward the street that Hikari had walked down earlier. "It is probably better if I stay indoors for the rest of our stay here", spoke the young man as he began to walk away. "Hey out of the way", shouted a voice and before Marcus could react a short figure slammed into him. Like a car rushing into a brick wall the screaming person crumbled onto Marcus back. Their bag flew one way and they flew the other. Hitting the ground with a ouch Marcus looked over to see a young girl laying on the ground with a pair of coke bottle glass a few feet away. "My glass and my books", spoke the young maiden as she began to move her hands around searching for her glasses. Taking a deep breath Marcus walked over a few steps and picked up the young maiden's glasses. "Wait don't step", she shouted in fear of her glasses being smashed. "Here", spoke Marcus as he handed the young girl her two coke bottles on a frame. Now that he was actually looking at her he could tell that there was something off about her. The dark circles under her eyes told of exhaustion and the age of her skin gave testament to her age. If he had to guess she was probably twelve or thirteen. At the very least she dressed properly like a miaden shood. though Marcus was sure she was a bit over dressed. The long mage like coat she wore over her dress stood out especially in the warm weather in this season. However Marcus kept it to himself. Instead he walked over to the maidens bag and then began to gather the books that had flown out. "Wait no I can handle that", spoke the maiden as she jumped off the ground and rushed over to were Marcus was. It was clear to him that she did not want him to see what she was reading, thought if he had to guess it was probably some kind of teen magazine about boys. Picking up one of the books Marcus was surprise that it was a Devil fruit encyclopedia. "What does a kid need this for", spoke Marcus to himself. Before he could determine a answer the young maiden walked over and ripped the book out of his hand. "Sorry about that", she spoke trying to apologize for being rude and disrespectful. "I am in a bit of a rush so I really need the book", she shouted as she began to run backwards. Once she finished talking she ran off and disappeared into the line of people in the city. "Weird Kid", spoke Marcus as his eyes followed the maiden. Once she entered the crowd he lost sight of her and as a result she was dropped from his attention. "What was that all about", spoke Marcus. At this point he had decided that it was time to go and was walking off back toward the direction of the hotel. "East side of the city and just past the shop", spoke Marcus to himself as he began to remember old directions. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Story Category:LordNoodleXIV Story